The True Loves of the Fabulous Killjoys
by XBatteryPistolX
Summary: Two Killjoys in love. Is there anything better? Yes. Just about anything. Drones of Killjoys are being murdered every day at the hands of Korse. Can their love survive? Or will one lover's issues be their demise?


"Get down!" Party Poison screamed, motioning with his yellow ray gun to Jet-Star, who was hiding behind a mound of rocks and cactuses. Jet-Star, acting purely on spur of the moment reflexes did a tuck and roll as laser beam sparks showered the two. The other two killjoys, Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid were back at the abandoned diner, the hangout for the four friends as they dodged dracs that were wandering about the desert, never failing to search for the evasive Fabulous Killjoys. Poison's breath was coming out in gasps as he heaved in the boiling desert sun, Jet-Star sat right beside him, listening intently as the Draculoid stepped closer in the steaming sand. Star could hear every individual grain as it flowed out from under the black boot of the despicable Drac.

The air was still, no whipping breeze to hide the panting of the two Killjoys from behind their mound. Poison gazed wisely at Star through his yellow mask. He nodded twice and gripped his ray gun tightly. Suddenly, with a scream that could have brought the Black Parade back to life, he stood up and rained a holy terror of laser beams through the hideous Draculoid, cursing the name of Korse with everything he had in him.

The mighty drac fell, his white mask spattered with his own blood.

Party Poison smirked and slung his neon red hair triumphantly, he held a gloved hand out to Jet-Star who took it gingerly on account of a bleeding finger. "Come on Jet," Poison said as he grunted pulling Jet-Star to his feet. "Were lucky there was just one. We barely took it down." He fretted and Jet-Star's face pulled into a frown. "That's what happens when we tell Frank to stay behind." Poison shrugged and put a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Its okay, we can handle crap without Ghoul." He chuckled weakly, he didn't laugh much anymore. "We'd better get back to the diner before Kobra has a panic attack and sends a whole army after you." Jet-Star suggested. Poison shrugged. "Yeah, Mikey is a little overactive..." He smiled as he imagined his brother breathing heavily at his absence. The two wandered over to a rocky bluff and Poison pushed aside some cactuses and razor desert grass to find the Killjoys signature 1979 Trans Am sitting innocently in the hiding place. "Let's motor Poison." And they climbed through the Windows and revved up the engine. Dust spewed out from under the tires as they squealed going zero to one twenty in three seconds as they shot out of the cave

"Ugh. Gerard never lets me go on missions." Fun Ghoul pouted. He had a paddle-ball from the 20th century and he couldn't seem to get the hang of It unlike Kobra who was doing It Like a madman, pacing back and forth in anxiety, muttering ferociously under his helmet. He looked at Frank as the black haired killjoy failed his latest attempt at the cumbersome paddle-ball." Why have they been gone so long?" Kobra demanded. Fun Ghoul shrugged, "I dunno Kobra, why don't you look up for 'em"? He lit a cigarette ."Ghoul! They just went to look for more recruits! They shouldn't be gone this long!" He took off his helmet, his slick, blond hair coated in sweat. Frank made a mock horror face and exhaled some smoke. Kobra snatched the cigarette from between Ghouls fingers. "My brother is out in the desert!" Kobra cried and Ghoul rolled his eyes. "Gerard is a 34 year old man. I am confident in his self protecting abilities." Ghoul declared and Mikey stopped pacing." Your completely correct." Frank laid back down on the malt counter after making an 'I told you so' gesture.

Suddenly, Gerard and Ray pushed through the diner door and plopped on a booth, Ray cradling his injured hand and limping, while Gerard looked more haggard than an abused horse. Mikey cawed with delight and rushed up to stand beside his brother. Gerard smiled weakly at his sibling. "Why were you guys gone so long?" Mikey asked innocently. Gerard's handsome face was marred with an expression of deep loathing. He spat some profanity and muttered "dracs" somewhere in the mix. Mikey's eyes grew wide with alarm. "Dracs? In this part of the desert?" Frank asked suspiciously." Or does Ray like it rough?" He grinned mischievously. Ray flipped him the bird while Gerard started speaking. "Yeah, those dracs don't know when to stop. It's not good enough to take out half an army of killjoys, they have to invade our hideout." His misty green eyes flickered towards the floor, as if searching for something but stronger, as if needing with everything left to find it. "As if we expected anything else." Ghoul said wiping his long black hair from his eyes. He lit another cigarette. "We're the Fabulous Killjoys! Did you think that Korse and us could live in harmony? Don't think so." Ray bit the inside of his lip. "I know Ghoul, calm down." Poison growled." It was just kind of annoying." He threw an irritated glance at Frank then turned to his brother." Where are the other Killjoys?" Poison asked, crooking his head to the side. "We sent them out on recruit jobs too. But the very last group we sent out to practice waiting behind mounds and shooting at theing targets Frank and I rigged up." Mikey explained and Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Noobs." Kobra said, rolling his honey brown eyes. " Guys, the new 'joys are back." Ray announced, pointing out the streaky glass window. Five teenagers were striding towards the diner, all coated in head to toe dust but all with a smile on their face.

The first, a tall, Lanky boy was Vampire Sync, he wore black skinny jeans, a white button down, a red tie and you only caught him on his worst days without his eyeliner on. His hair was black with various yellow streaks and the cut resembled Gerard's hair in the Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge era. He was sickly pale and grossly under the weight limit for a fifteen year old. His hazel eyes glimmered with a sugary sweetness that contradicted his bad$$ personality. He carried a neon yellow ray gun in a bedazzled side holster.

The second, was Radio Aftermath she had hot pink hair and blue eyes that were deep and mysterious like she was. She wore a purple v neck shirt and yellow skinny jeans that were horribly dusty and worn. Her black Converse had holes in the sides and was duct taped in some places. Radio Aftermath was a unique character; her parents were turned into dracs so she hesitated to get terribly close to anyone. She had a red ray gun with a leg holster and a serious crush on Desert Detonation, the third new addition to the Killjoy family.

Desert Detonation, the second boy to the group had platinum/white hair in a Teenagers era cut. He wore a white t-shirt which always stayed miraculously clean with a dusty Black Parade jacket and red skinny jeans. Traditionally, the majority of Killjoys are unique; however, Desert Detonation was OCD, a rather peculiar trait in the Killjoy realm. His skinny jeans were always neatly folded wherever they traveled and he washed his hands every time he could. His OCD was Desert Detonation's dirty secret. Not even Gerard knew, and he wouldn't as long as Sunshine Scarecrow kept her mouth shut. Sunshine Scarecrow and Desert Detonation grew up together as neighbors, so when a band of Dracs killed the two's parents when they were thirteen, they decided to stick together and become Killjoys. They wandered the zones for two years until one day when Fun Ghoul found them living under a radiation plant bridge more dead than alive. During the time of travel, the two spent forty eight months together, never leaving the others side. It didn't take two _months _for Sunshine to notice bizarre behavior on Desert's part. Like tapping his food three times before consumption, or counting his steps as they endlessly wandered through the desert in desperate search of fellow Killjoys. One night, as they sat at their latest campsite, roasting a skinned rabbit, Sunshine brought up his strange behavior and noticed how tense he got. She finally asked him up front about his Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and he tried to deny it but admitted to the mental disorder eventually. Desert Detonation made Sunshine swear on her dead parents that she would never Tell anyone. And she didn't.

Sunshine Scarecrow's hair was much of the envy at her previous school when she went to it. Long and luscious, like threads of golden string and always perfectly flat and straight, "Not fitting hair for a Killjoy." Frank and Gerard would joke. She wore dusty, tight, daisy dukes with neon yellow and purple zebra print leggings under and a long, black, trench coat over her neon yellow v neck. She had a purple ray gun with a leg holster and sun-kissed skin with turquoise eyes and a personality that could mesmerize a Draculoid.

The kids strode towards the diner, all exhausted from the strenuous activities that Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul had planned for the day. Dodging automatic ray gun laser beams, rolling and ducking as "Cactaloids" as Frank had called them, looked menacingly from a few feet away, constantly having to practice silently communicating, creeping around buildings and behind rocks, and the worst for Desert, the waiting. Hours and hours of it. Party Poison didn't traditionally work with the noobs, but when he did, the first thing he tested was their ability to wait. He was mostly impressed with the new Killjoys who wouldn't even say a word until spoken to. Fun Ghoul warned Poison not to make it too much of a school, but Gerard argued that they had plenty of time for fun, so he kept it strict when it came to instructing the new 'joys. Desert was always the one to have to run laps on account of his inability to keep quiet frustrating Gerard the most of all.

The four new killjoys pushed through the door and sighed with relief. It was cooler in the diner. "Hey kids, missions completed?" Kobra Kid asked, raising his eyebrows. Sunshine Scarecrow nodded and wiped her forehead. "Yeah Kobe, we got that crap done." Aftermath declared, making a 'safe' gesture. Kobra grinned, "Good, 'cause we'll be doing the same thing tomorrow, so rest good tonight." Desert groaned. "Do we have to do all that useless waiting? We could be practicing our aim, Sync needs major practice! We could be doing that rather than that _endless_ waiting." He whined, screwing the cap off of a water bottle. Vampire Sync slapped him in the back of the head and Desert winced at his touch. "I don't need that much practice! I'm better at it than you freakin' people." Sync growled. "Alright, alright." Gerard announced, waving his hands in the air. "You kids need to calm down. God, your worse than Heat Wave." He said referring to the whiniest Killjoy anyone had ever met. She had been killed last week by some rogue dracs making their rounds. "You guys need to shut up before I reach for my ray gun." He continued, leaning back in his booth. "Saw-ree, Dad." Desert muttered sourly and Fun Ghoul had to stifle a bout of laughter. He knew better than to mess with Gerard.


End file.
